The Tales of Neptune: The Beginning
by Kiumaru Hamachi
Summary: This is the tale of Hinto Haiku and his netnavi Neptune. Prologue added.


The Tales of Neptune; the NT Warrior: The Beginning   
Prologue: Receiving Neptune

The year is X000. The date is March 18th, and it is a sunny day in Tech City. Hinto Haiku is walking to NetBattle Arcade; he is going to battle one of his closest freimeys. He opens the arcade doors. "Hey Gus are you ready to battle?!" Shouted Hinto walking through the threshold of the door and walking up to the NetBattle Arena. He is standing on the left side of the arena. "Yeah I'm ready!" Replied Gus standing on the right side of the arena and holding his PET in his hand. "Jack-In Tornadoman!" Gus jacks in his netnavi and he appears in the sphere that is on top of the arena. More like a touchable holosphere.  
"Jack-In Mechaman!" Hinto jacks in his netnavi and his navi appears on the field. "So this is my opponent?" Asked Tornadoman pointing his index finger at Mechaman and is ready to fight to the end. Mechaman doesn't reply. "Battlechip in download, Giant Fan!" Said Gus downloading the battlechip for his navi. His navi's arms and hands turn into two separate fans. He claps them together and he creates a giant fan bigger than himself. "This might end badly!" Said Hinto looking at the sphere, and he is (Metaphorically) about to scare himself into death.  
"Here we go! Time for you to air dry that programming!" The fans start to turn, than they get faster and faster. Now there rotating in a speedy fashion and they can't stop until a new battlechip is inserted. "Is that fast enough?" Asked Gus getting happier and happier with every hit that Mechman is taken from the fast rotating fans that are created from Tornedoman's arms and hands. "No! I can't lose this will be like the…third lose this year!" Cried Hinto falling to his knees and starting to look at his PET. With no hope in winning, he raises his right and puts it on the jack in cord. He pulls it out. "Mechman, Logging out." Said the battle arena's computer.  
Hinto runs out of the arcade in shame. He's running home and looking at his PET, at the same time. "Damn you Mechman…I had hope in you. Now that hope is shattered!" Cried Hinto running to his house. He burts through the front door. And he sees his father in the kitchen, he's holding a cartridge. "Hey dad." Said Hinto in a sad tone of voice. "What's that?" Hinto asked. "This is your new Netnavi." Replied Hoka holding the cartridge in his left hand. "Here Hinto, hand me your PET." He hands over his PET and Hoka takes out a laptop(X Century Version) and he also takes out a PET system. He inserts the PET to the PETS. And Mechman appears on the screen of the Laptop. "So how's my new navi gonna be?" Asked Hinto curious about whom his new navi is going to be. "It's a secret." Replied Hoka. "Hoka do you have to work, even on your vacation?" Asked Hena holding a dinner plates.  
"Mom, you know he's always working even on his vacation." Muttered Hinto watching his dad work and re-creating his useless netnavi. "Did you say something?" Asked Hoka.  


"No…no." Said Hinto rolling his eyes. "Almost done and….there!" Hoka stands up and his looking at his laptop. He turns to his family and says: "The process will be finished by tomorrow. Please let it sit until then." He sits back down in his chair, in front of the window.  
"So this navi is going to help me defeat Gus and earn he respect I deserve?" Asked Hinto sitting down in the chair next to his father. "Okay dinner is served!" Said Hena placing the Kurri and sushi down on the table. "Alright Kurri!" Hinto starts to dig into the Kurri. "He's an eating machine!" Said Hena.  
"I was just as hungry as him when I was his age." Started Hoka. He grabs some sushi with chopsticks and starts to devour the sushi on his plate. After the food onslaught, Hinto goes up to his room and starts to get changed for bed. It's 11:30pm and everyone is sleeping, when suddenly Hoka's laptop starts to form a netnavi. The next morning Hinto wakes up first and walks down the stairs and he passes his fathers laptop and sees his new navi.  
"No freakin' way! A new much more powerful navi!" He yelled waking his parents. His parents get out of bed and run down the stairs and they see Hinto running up on the other side of them. Hinto runs into his room and changes into his normal clothes and runs back down the stairs. "See ya mom! See ya dad!" Hinto is out the door and out of sight. He is running to the arcade to have a re-match against Gus. He burts into the arcade and he doesn't pay any attention to his closest friend; Manna Sakurkri. He heads straight for the arena where Gus is waiting and standing right in the same place he was in yesterday.  
"Are you here to have another navi defeated?" Asked Gus in a cocky tone of voice. "Your navi is the one who will be defeated!" Stated Hinto pulling out his PET and taking the cord from the PET. "Any challenge you make I'll accept!" Gus accepted his challenge. "Jack in Tornadoman!" Tornadoman appeared on the battlefield in the holosphere. "Jack in Neptune!" he jacked Neptune in and he appeared in the holosphere; on the battlefield. "Neptune? Is that my name?" Asked The navi looking at Hinto. "You never told be your name so I'm calling you Neptune." Replied Hinto with his arms crossed and a cocky smile on his face. "It will have to do." Said Neptune. "My opponent's name is Neptune. Oh I'm so afraid, what are you going to do? Tech me science?" Tornadoman is taunting Neptune. "Yes, yes I am." Neptune creates an Aqua blaster where his hand and wrist should be. "Say ahh." Neptune is pointing his blaster at Tornedoman's chest. "Say what?!" Asked Tornadoman looking at Neptune.  
"Ahh." ZAM! Neptune launches his aqua blaster and a beams a powerful water blast at Tornedoman's chest. "GAHH! I'm enraged!" He yelled getting up from the ground. "I can't hear over the balcony. You have to speak up." Taunted Neptune. "Damn you to hell!" Shouted Tornadoman. "Um…Tornadoman, I don't feel safe netbattling him anymore." Said Gus in a frantic way. He sees Hinto holding up the legendary battlechip: The Planet Sword. Any navi 

named after a planet can use the planet sword. "Battlechip in Download! Planet Sword!" Hinto downloads the sword and Neptune holds out his left hand. It starts to change into the planet sword. "Good-Bye!" SLICE! Neptune sliced Tornadoman in two. "Logging out, Tornadoman!" Said the computer in the arena.  
"Oh crude! I'm getting out of here!" Gus runs straight out of the arcade and to his house. "Your navi is very strong." Said Manna walking up to Hinto. "I know. It was nothing." Said Hinto blushing at the site of Manna walking towards him.

On the next Tales of Neptune:

"Some kind of navi; calls himself Bass. And he has some dirt to pick with Hoka. But Hinto won't stand for it." Narrated Manna. Neptune is jacked into the SciLab Computer database. "I hope you two don't get into any trouble!"

"Next time: Bass; The Mysterious Navi" Narrated Manna.


End file.
